parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin the Crane and Friends
Kevin the Crane and Friends is a Thomas Episodes and Hero of The Rails parody series. Cast *Kevin as Thomas *Oliver as Edward *Duck as Henry *Paxton as Gordon *Duncan as James (Both Vain) *Victor as Percy *Hiro as Toby *Henry as Duck *Bill and Ben as Donald and Douglas *Edward as Oliver *Diesel 10 as Diesel *Donald and Douglas as Bill and Ben *Murdoch as BoCo *Elizabeth as Daisy *Emily as Mavis *Kelly as Stepney *Mavis as Emily *Skarloey as Bertie *Den as Salty *Stanley as Harvey *Splatter and Dodge as Harry and Bert *Luke as Fergus *Bertie as Skarloey *Terence as Rheneas *Lorry as Sir Handel *Trevor as Peter Sam *Winston as Rusty *Algy as Duncan *Thumper as Duke *Butch as Fearless Freddie *Alfie and Jack as Mighty Mac *George as Smudger *Dart as Bertram *Rosie as Lady *Diesel as Diesel 10 *Harry and Bert as Splatter and Dodge *Smudger as George *Scruff as Toad *Spamcam as D261 *Norman as The Spiteful Break Van *Albert as Arthur *Whiff as Derek *Toad as Scruff *Rheneas as Terence *Peter Sam as Trevor *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold *Rusty as Winston *Toby as Hiro *Thomas as Kevin *Percy as Victor *Mighty Mac and Mike as The Logging Locos *Salty and Bertram as Den and Dart *Gordon as Paxton *The Spiteful Breakvan as Norman *Dennis as Sidney *Sidney as Dennis *Fergus as Luke *Bear as Stafford *Big Mickey as Cranky *Bulgy as Spencer (Spencer was a Real Villain in Hero of the Rails) *Spencer as Bulgy *Isabella as Molly *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat), Burke and Blair (from TUGS) as The Horrid Lorries *Bash as Jack *Dash as Alfie *Stepney as Kelly *Pufle (from Casey. Jr and Friends) as Nelson *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Byron *Casey. Jr (from Dumbo/Casey. Jr and Friends) as Oliver (pack) *Molly as Isabella *Bluenose and Zorran (from TUGS) as Max and Monty *Puffa (from TUGS) as Buster * Reg as Ned *James as Patrick *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Miss Jenny *Homer (from The Simpsons) as The Foreman *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Owen *Clayton (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merrick *Randy Marsh (from South Park) as Sir Topham Hatt *Sharon Marsh (from South Park) as Lady Hatt *Skipper (from Skipper & Skeeto) as Mr. Percival *Molly Mouse (from Skipper & Skeeto) as Mrs. Percival *Humbert (from Snow White) as The Barber *Hobart Hume (from Shining Time Station) as The Angry Policeman * Horrid Henry and Moody Margaret (from Horrid Henry) as The Stationmaster and His Wife * Fungy Frog and Lizzie Bee (from Skipper & Skeeto) as The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Rollo the Clown (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Bubbles * Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Jeremiah Jobling * Herbert (from Family Guy) as Old Bailey *Harvey as Stanley *Dizzy (from Bob the Builder) as Millie *Sally (from Cars) as Caitlin *Scoop (from Bob the Builder) as Conner *Muck (from Bob the Builder) as Stephen *Travis (from Bob the Builder) as Porter * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Belle * Fire Chief (from TUGS) as Flynn * Ripslinger (from Planes) as Tiger Moth * Jimbo (from Jimbo and the Jet Set) as Jeremy * Patrick as Algy * D261 as Spamcam * Gator as Neville * Timothy as Billy * Neville as Gator * Billy as Timothy * Old Slow Coach as Marion * Ned as Reg * Stafford as Charlie * Fergus as Luke * Charlie as Stafford * Arthur as Albert * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Captain * Henrietta as Caroline * Caroline as Henrietta * Scruffey as Hector * Hector as Scruffey * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bulstrode Episodes Season 1 *Kevin & Paxton/Kevin Gets Tricked *Oliver & Paxton/Oliver Helps Out *The Sad Story of Duck/Come Out, Duck! *Oliver, Duck & Paxton/Duck to the Rescue *Kevin's Train/A Big Day for Kevin *Kevin & the Trailers/Trouble for Kevin *Kevin & the Breakdown Crane/Kevin Saves for Day(S1) *Duncan & the Coaches/Duncan Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars *Duncan & the Express/A Proud Day for Duncan *Kevin Goes Fishing *Kevin, Rheneas & the Snow/Rheneas the Narrow Gauge Engine *Kevin & Skarloey/Kevin & Skarloey's Great Race *Engines & Turntables *Trouble in the Shed *Victor Runs Away *Coal/Duck's Special Coal *The Flying Kipper *Whistles and Sneezes *Hiro & the Stout Gentleman/Hiro the Japanese Engine *Kevin in Trouble (S1)/Kevin Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Duncan in a Mess *Off the Rails/Paxton Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Kevin's Christmas Party Season 2 * Kevin, Victor and the Coal/Double Trouble * Cows/A Cow on the Line * Skarloey's Chase * Saved from Scrap * Old Iron * Kevin and Peter Sam/A New Friend for Kevin * Victor and the Signal * Henry Takes Charge * Victor and Budgie/Victor and Budgie's Great Race * The Runaway * Victor Takes the Plunge * Pop Goes the Diesel 10 * Dirty Work/Diesel 10's Devious Deed * A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Henry * Better Late Than Never * Norman/Bill and Ben * The Deputation * Kevin Comes to Breakfast * Elizabeth * Victor's Predicament * The Goods Engneasel * Wrong Road * Oliver's Exploit * Ghost Train/Victor's Ghostly Trick * Woolly Bear * Kevin and the Missing Christmas Tree Parodies *Kevin/Thomas *Kevin/TUGS *Kevin/The Little Engine That Could *Kevin/Theodore Tugboat *Kevin/Winnie the Pooh *Kevin/Shining Time Station *Kevin/Sonic *Kevin/Mario *Kevin/Family Guy *Kevin/The Simpsons *Kevin/Harry Potter *Kevin/Batman *Kevin/Fireman Sam *Kevin/Postman Pat *Kevin/Pingu *Kevin/Snow White *Kevin/Joshua Jones *Kevin/Charlie Chalk *Kevin/Scooby Doo *Kevin/How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Kevin/Mickey Mouse *Kevin/Terence *Kevin/Diesel 10 *Kevin/Percy *Kevin/Donald *Kevin/Douglas *Kevin/Gordon (Sunshine/Warrior Version) *Kevin/Hank (Lorry 1/Gordon (Sunshine/Warrior Version) Version)